


Through Different Eyes

by mikeymagee



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: Uncle Jesse has hired a new ranch hand to help out on the farm, a fella by the name of Ennis Del Mar. But something is strange about this new cowboy, he hardly talks about himself, and never leaves his own home. And things get even stranger when a rodeo cowboy comes to town by the name of Jack Twist looking for the Duke's new ranch hand. What secrets do those two share?





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Duke had never been the trusting sort. Growing up in Hazzard county often meant that you had to look over your shoulder. With Boss Hogg's schemes, and Roscoe's dirty police work, it was always hard to find someone you could trust. Which was why, when Uncle Jesse said he was going to hire a ranch hand for the farm, Luke was rightfully skeptical.

"A ranch hand?" Luke asked over breakfast that morning. Cousin Daisy, probably the prettiest girl this side of Georgia, had outdone herself with breakfast that morning. Eggs, bacon, hotcakes, and three different kinds of biscuits. It was a special day after all. This was the day Jesse's new ranch hand would finally come by.

"Yeah," Jesse said as he reached for a biscuit, "He's commin' all the way from Wyoming, lookin' for work. Said he used to be a shepherd up on Brokeback Mountain."

"Well," Luke said, "If he's lookin' for work, why not stay in Wyoming? Hazzard county's an awful far place just to find work."

"Aww, come on Luke," Bo said with a mouth full of bacon, "That ain't friendly like at all. Fella's just tryin' to make a living like the rest of us. Least you can do is not be so suspicious."

"That's right Bo," Daisy said as she sat down with a fresh plate. "Give the guy a chance, maybe you'll grow to like him."

Luke scowled, "What exactly was this guy's name again?"

"Ennis," Jesse said, "Ennis Del Mar."

* * *

Ennis Del Mar was, as Luke noted, nothing short of an enigma. He was tall and broad shouldered, with hair cropped close to his scalp. His eyes were as brown as the forrest Luke and Bo used to run through as kids. But the strangest thing about him was how quiet he was. Luke had always thought himself reflective, the "thinker" of the family, the one who kept his cards close to his chest. But then came Ennis Del Mar, and shoot, the guy made John Wayne look like a talk show host. Uncle Jesse had charged Luke with showing their new ranch hand around. Getting him used to the animals, showing him where the horses were kept and the like.

"So, you're from Wyoming?" Luke asked as the two passed the old barn.

"Yup." Ennis said.

"Must a been pretty cold up there," Luke said.

"A bit," Ennis replied.

The Dukes had offered to put Ennis up in their ranch, but the new hand politely refused. He had already made accommodations in town. Rented out a small apartment with his left over money. From there he could walk into town, work the farm. Right away, Luke could tell Ennis was the type of guy who kept to himself. Normally, that would put Luke at ease. Honest man, just wants to work, and go home. Simple enough. But there was something about Ennis Del Mar that didn't set well with Luke. All throughout the tour Ennis kept looking over his shoulder, his eyes a washed in a strange gleam, as if he were trying to forget something...or perhaps, see something once more.

Ennis took to farm life like a baby took to milk. It didn't take much instruction from Luke, and by the end of the day, Ennis was hauling, milking, and ranching with the best of them. Luke had to admit, the guy could ranch. And when the sun touched down onto the horizon, all the work had been completed.

With Ennis on board, the job went by twice a fast.

"Hoo-wee," Bo said as he parked his butt on the front porch. "That's proa'bly the quickest we've ever finished."

"True that," Luke said.

"And it's all thanks to our ranch hand Ennis Del Mar," Bo tipped his hat to the sullen young man who sat next to him. "You know, Ennis," Bo said, "Since you're new to Hazzard n' all, how 'bout Luke and I take ya' to Boar's Nest? It's the most popular place in town. Everyone goes there, and I'm sure we could introduce you to some folks."

Ennis smiled gently, but shook his head. "Thanks, but I gotta rest up for tomorrow. Ain't we branding the heard in the mornin'?"

Luke was shocked, that had to be the most Ennis had said all day.

"Aww, come on," Bo coaxed. "It won't hurt none to have one beer. It's a Duke family tradition to buy a newcommer to these parts their first beer! Especially if that newcommer happens to be one of our new hires." Bo simply patted Ennis on the shoulder and grinned, "Trust me, you'll love it."

Bo had never been afraid of people, and that had to be one of the things he loved most about his cousin. But, family tradition aside, there was something strange about the Duke family's new ranch hand...something Luke couldn't quite put his finger on.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast that morning came with its usual fanfare. Uncle Jesse was doing the books, looking through the mortgage, Daisy was finishing the dishes, Luke was making a list of the chores that needed to be done, and Bo stood silently at the end of the table.

Ennis Del Mar had been working on the ranch for a little over a month now, and Bo just couldn't seem to pin the man down one way or the other. The man had only gone over to the Boar's Nest once, and that was on the first day he arrived in Hazzard. Despite Bo's urging, he only drank one beer, and then quietly went home to his apartment. He always politely rejected any invitation to stay for supper, and getting the man to say more than three words was like pulling the stars out of the sky with your bare hands.

"How's the new ranch hand working out for you guys?" Uncle Jesse asked as he looked up from his work.

"He's great," Bo said, "He's awful quiet though."

"That he is," Luke added. "The man's worked for us for about a month and I still don't know jack about him. I mean, don't no one else find that strange? He doesn't seem to have any family. No girlfriend. He spends all his time cooped up in his apartment."

"He never stays for supper. Hell, people in Hazzard are startin' to say he's hidin' somethin'."

"Ah shoot, I been sayin' that since he first got here," Luke said. "I'm all for a guy who mind's his business, but that Ennis seems to be on a whole different level."

"Well, maybe he just don't like to talk about himself that much," Daisy interjected. After all, there was nothing wrong with someone keeping to themselves. As long as he tended to his job, didn't make a fuss and was respectful, what else was there to care for?

"Just because a fella doesn't go off bragging about hisself doesn't make him a bad guy," Uncle Jesse said. "If he weren't on the level I wouldn't have hired him." Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled out a post card, "Speaking of Ennis, this came for him today."

The card's corners were bent at both ends, a picture of the rocky mountains sat big and proud on the cover, and on the other side, was sloppy handwriting, and the name "Jack Twist" scribbled in the corner.

"Jack Twist?" Bo asked, "Who the sam hill is that?"

"Never you mind," Uncle Jesse said, "Just make sure Ennis gets his mail. I guess whoever sent it to him didn't know his address. Roscoe dropped it off from the post office.

"Well," Daisy said as she dried the last of the silverware, "It's nice to see our mysterious ranch hand has friends."

"A friend. As in singular," Luke corrected, "And for all we know this Jack Twist could be some kind of con man working together with our good ranch hand to rip off the people of Hazzard."

"Whoever this Mr. Twist is isn't any of our business, just make sure Ennis gets mail." And with that, Uncle Jesse went back to his counting. And once Uncle Jesse made a proclamation, that was the end of the discussion.

Bo flipped the card onto its side, and back again. "Jack Twist," Bo said. "Wonder what his story is."

When Ennis Del Mar arrived for work that morning, he was as tight lipped and no nonsense as always. His jeans were pressed, and his collar starched up to his neck. Ennis was a man who didn't do things halfway. He took his work seriously, and really, his work seemed to be the only thing he had going on in his life.

"Alright fellas,"Luke said while passing out the shovels. "Today, we're gonna be diggin' holes to get the ground ready for a new fence. Uncle Jesse's been on us about if for the better part of a year now, so we need to get on it."

Ennis nodded, grabbed his shovel, and got to work.

"Oh," Bo said, "This came for you this mornin'." Bo pulled out an old postcard and slipped it into Ennis' hands. "Uncle Jesse didn't want me to forget to give it to ya."

Ennis flipped the card onto its side, felt the hard cardstock in hands, his eyes fleeted across the scribbled words, and in the faintest of whispers, said, "Jack Twist."

And Bo saw something he'd never thought was possible. Ennis Del Mar's face lit up like the sky at dawn. His smile was so wide, Bo could almost count every last one of their ranch hand's teeth. And Ennis' eyes gleamed with a soft glow that Bo had only seen Ennis have at the end of a work day. A delicate warmth that was so fleeting, if Bo hadn't been directly looking, he would have missed in entirely.

"Good news, I take it?" Bo asked.

"Uh...yeah," Ennis said as he tried to stifle his grin. "Real good news."

And that was all Ennis said of the mysterious letter for the rest of the day. But it didn't stop Bo from wondering, and it didn't stop Bo from talking about it, whispering to Luke when Ennis was out of earshot.

"What do you think's goin' on with that letter, cousin?" Bo asked. The two Duke boys had just finished work for afternoon and turned in for lunch. Uncle Jesse had made his famous crawfish gumbo. Bo had invited their wayward ranch hand to dine with the family, but Ennis (as always) declined politely.

"Beats me," Luke said, "I was actually hopin' he'd take you up on the offer to have lunch. Maybe we coulda asked him. That post card seemed to get him in good spirits."

"Dang right," Bo said, "That guy was smilin' so wide I thought his face would crack under all the pressure." Bo laughed at his joke and scooted the jar of iced tea closer to himself. "Whoever this Twist fella is, he and Ennis must be pretty close."

"Next time I see him, I'll be sure to ask," Luke said...and he said it in a way that sounded more like a threat than anything else. Bo had known that his cousin didn't much care for Ennis, the man was too quiet and Luke had a devil of a time trying to read him.

"No," Uncle Jesse interjected, "You won't. Whatever's going on with letter isn't anyone's business but Ennis'."

"Look Uncle Jesse," Luke began, "I'm all about givin' a man his privacy. Especially one who works as hard as Ennis, but you can't honestly believe something ain't fishy with that guy. He's worked for us about a month, and we don't know anything about him. We don't know if he has any family out here in Hazzard, we don't know what kind of company he likes to keep. Shoot, we don't even know if he likes corn fritters or not. Now this letter comes out of the blue, the one clue we've got to figurin' out what this guy's angle is, and you want us to clam up about it? It ain't right for someone to be so mysterious."

Bo didn't want to admit it, but his cousin did have a point. None of the Dukes could really figure Ennis Del Mar one way or the other. He never really left his apartment except when necessary, and even the people in town were starting to talk. Ennis had no interest in going to the Boar's Nest, he had no interest in talking cars, or sports, or going to any of Hazzard's racing events. It was almost like the guy didn't even exist. Not really.

"It won't hurt to ask him, will it?" Bo asked. "I mean, it'd be nice to know something about the guy for a change."

Jesse pondered for a spell. He rubbed his bushy beard and tapped his fingers against the table. "Well...I guess it won't hurt to just invite him over for dinner. We haven't had any guests in a while and it would be nice to get that boy somethin' decent to eat."

"Alright, then it's settled," Bo turned to Daisy, "Cousin Daisy, can you invited our wayward friend Ennis to dinner tonight?"

Daisy shook her head, "Now why should I be the one to do it?"

"Because," Bo said, "Luke and I've already tried and he's always declined. You're the only one of us who stands a chance of him saying yes. Besides, there's not a man in Hazzard county who can resist you."

At least, that's what Bo had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy wasn't one to judge others, that was only for the Almighty as Uncle Jesse used to tell her when she was a little filly. But, she couldn't help but be a little curious. There was so much about Ennis that she didn't understand. He barely every spoke, and he had to be the only person in Hazzard who wasn't interested in Nascar. And, not that Daisy wanted to sound vain, but most of the time, Ennis Del Mar wouldn't even glance her way. If Daisy Duke had a penny for every guy who she caught staring at her, she'd have enough cash to buy Boss Hogg's bank. But Ennis...that man couldn't seem less interested in flirting or courting if he had tried.

And, truth be told, Bo and Luke weren't the only Dukes on the farm who were curious about that letter. A whole month of quiet solitude, and then a letter from nowhere? Who wouldn't be curious?

So, when the sun had set beneath the horizon, and the chores on the farm where all good and done, Daisy sauntered up to Ennis, his gloved hands grasping at a rake, batted her eyes, and smiled.

"You're gonna have supper with us this evenin'," she said, "And that's not a request. I'm tellin' ya." It wasn't any wonder how their ranch hand could get so much done in such a short time. He was build like a bear, with a solemn countenance to match. His jaw was locked in place, and his nose twitched to the left as he pondered Daisy proposal. He was handsome, and anyone with eyes could see that. "I don't know how long it's been since you've had a home cooked meal, but I'd say you're overdue."

"Well…" Ennis began, "I don't w-"

"And don't you try to weasel out of this, ya' here? We'll be expecting you. You go home and shave up, and we'll see you back here for supper at eight. Alright?" Daisy smiled her Daisy-smile, and turned away. "And if you ain't there, I'm commin' after ya."

And that was the end. Daisy must have taken conversation lessons from Uncle Jesse.

* * *

"Well what did he say?" Bo asked. The entire Duke clan was shoved up in the kitchen trying to pump Daisy with as much information as possible.

"What about that postcard?" Luke said, "And Jack Twist? Who's that?"

Daisy had been working in the kitchen all evening, cooking ham and greens and cornbread. This was probably going to be Ennis' first real meal in a long time, and she wanted it to be special.

"Now I dun told ya'll, he'll be here any minute and you can ask him all the questions you like then." She took out the ham and basted it once more with the same honey glaze her mother had used when she was a girl. "That man's private and it's obvious he doesn't like to talk 'bout himself much. So go easy on him."

Uncle Jesse nodded, "That's true. Poor guy probably doesn't get out at all."

"And that's what's so suspicious," Luke said. "Who the hell spends so much time in their room just sittin' there, starin' at the walls?"

"Too true," Bo said, "Ya know, there are times when I catch him just lookin' off into the distance. For no reason, like he's trying to catch a glimpse a' somethin' far away."

"He dodges every question we give him 'bout his family, his life in Wyoming, why he became a rancher. The man's got more secrets than friends." Luke stomped his foot on the kitchen floor. He was excited as he was nervous. He had been meaning to learn more about this Ennis character, and tonight's dinner was the perfect time to do it.

At 8 o'clock sharp, there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Ennis now," Daise said as she placed a freshly baked ham on the kitchen table. "I'll get it."

Ennis Del Mar stood on the Duke family porch like a statue with a bottle of champagne in his hands. "Evenin' ma'am." Ennis Del Mar tipped his hat, and then removed it as Daisy welcomed him inside. "I hope you don't mind, I was taught that it's rude to come to dinner empty handed." He handed Daisy the bottle.

"Aw shucks, we don't mind at all." She pointed to the kitchen table and grinned, "You just have a seat right across from Bo there, and we'll get started."

Ennis smiled and sat down across from the younger Duke boy. Daisy passed out the plates, they prayed and began their meal. The clank of dishes and the smell of fresh biscuits filled the whole house, heck it might've filled all of Hazzard county.

"So…" Luke began, "You say you worked as a ranch hand up in Wyoming?"

Ennis noded.

"Well shoot friend," Bo said, "You came all the way out here from Wyoming just to be a ranch hand?"

Ennis nodded again, "Wasn't much work up there." Ennis sliced his fork into some honey soaked cornbread.

"Don't your family miss you?" Luke asked.

"I ain't really got no family," Ennis said without looking up from his plate.

And Daisy turned to Uncle Jesse, and Jesse frowned like a kid who just discovered his puppy had been run over. "N-no family?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, my parents died. All I had was my sister and brother. Sister went off and married some redneck, and my brother did the same. I haven't seen or heard from 'em since then."

Bo blew a stream of air from his mouth, and Daisy saw Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw...I'm really sorry," Luke said, suddenly feeling like the bottom end of a horse's shoe.

"No need to be," Ennis said, and for a brief second, Daisy saw an emotion flash across Ennis' face that she could not recognize. It wasn't sadness, nor regret, for those were all feelings Daisy had seen on every person who passed through the doors of the Boar's Nest. Not, what Ennis had wasn't regret, just a quiet, solemn resignation. A chilled indifference that seemed to say "Ain't nuthin' no one can do, so no need to feel sad."

And Daisy felt her heart break.

"So...who's Jack Twist?" Jesse asked, trying to change the subject.

And Ennis' face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July, even though he tried desperately to hide it. "He...was an old fishing buddy. He's kind of a rodeo cowboy." Ennis chewed and swallowed, trying to seem as un-interested as ever "Why?"

"We're awful sorry," Daisy interjected before the conversation could continue, "We saw that postcard of yours this morning and we got curious."

"You're buddy sent you a postcard all the way from Wyoming?" Jesse asked, "That's gotta be some pal."

Ennis smiled and shoved another fork full of ham into his mouth. "Yeah. He just wanted to drop a line...make sure everything was alright. I haven't seen him since…" Ennis trailed off, and his eyes took on a lucid color, as if his mind were too far away to be coherent. And Daisy waited, watching Ennis' nose twitch, and his eyes glaz, and his mouth gape open, and then slowly close as if it lost the courage to move. "...since Brokeback Mountain," Ennis said at last.

 _Brokeback Mountain._ And for Daisy...there was something wistful about Ennis' words. Something dipped in a tragic beauty, like a broke chandelier or a forgotten song.

"Well," Ennis said as he grabbed his plate, "How about I help you guys clean the kitchen, and then I'll head out."

"Oh," Daisy said, "Ennis it's far too late for you to walk home right now. How 'bout you stay the night?"

"Oh," Ennis began, "I wouldn't want to impose none."

"Won't be no imposition," Uncle Jesse said, "We're invitin' ya. Come on, what do ya' say? We've already got the bedroom fix up for ya."

And Ennis scowled, scratched the back of his neck, and finally relented. "A'right. If you're insistin' and all."

And Daisy looked at Luke and Bo, and all three smiled.  _At least tonight_ , Daisy thought,  _he won't be alone._


	4. Chapter 4

There was a rodeo coming to town, and all of Hazzard county was abuzz with excitement, and whenever the citizens were excited, it meant another way for Boss Hogg to exploit them. The only problem was, he hadn't figured how just yet. Boss licked his fingers and counted a stack of ten dollar bills in his fat little hands. He had just foreclosed on three garages on the outskirts of Hazzard and was already itching to foreclose on more. Business was good and he wanted to keep it that way.

Boss Hogg was the richest man in Hazzard county, and he used whatever wealth he had to bully, intimidate and control everyone and everything. If there was a scheme to be in on, you can bet Boss Hogg was the one behind it. And with that new rodeo coming to Hazzard, Boss could make a bundle.

In fact, that afternoon Boss had asked one of the rodeo cowboys to come by his office in the middle of Hazzard. Mainly so he could try and pump as much information out him as possible. To make a scheme work you gotta know the insides and out everything, right?

Boss' phone rang, with a short grunt, he placed his stack of tens down and answered. "What?" he said.

"I've got a representative from that rodeo here to see you Mr. Hogg. Name's Jack Twist."

 _Oh_ , Boss remembered,  _that's right_. "Send 'em in."

Boss ordered his cash, and stuck it in his desk drawer, no need to count his money in front of a total stranger, and the less this "Jack Twist" new about Hogg's intentions the better. The good thing about dealing with people outside of Hazzard was that they weren't wry to Boss' tricks yet.

In a matter of moments, a svelte looking cowboy walked through Boss' doors with a bright grin, a scar beneath his right blue eye and black hat that sat crooked upon his scalp.

"Mornin' Mr. Hogg," Jack said.

"Ah," Boss began, "You're with that rodeo comin' to town I take it?"

"Yessir," Jack said.

Boss Hogg tapped his fat little fingers together, "So, you must run the whole shebang, right?" This was perfect. Jack Twist looked easy enough to fool.

But Jack only shook his head, "No sir, I'm just here early. Mr. Lucas runs the thing and he won't be here till next week. I just thought I'd pop in and say 'Thank You' for allowin' us rodeo folk to come to your nice town. My Momma always said manners are imporant."

And J.D. Hogg frowned. This cowboy wasn't in charge, so he wasn't in any position to make deals, or sign papers. Shoot, he gave up counting his money for this? "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Mister Twist. Now if that's all-"

"Well, actually," Jack began, his voice softer now, almost hesitant, "I wanted to know if you could direct me to the Duke farm. I've got a buddy who works there. I-I sent him a postcard a few weeks back." Without realizing it, Jack took off his hat and rolled it in his brim kissed his finger tips. "I-I was kind of lookin' forward to catchin' up with him. And-"

"The Duke farm," Boss Hogg said as he took out his cash and began to count it again, "Is north of here, just follow that old dirt road and you'll be there in ten minutes." And with that, Hogg shot a look to Jack Twist that was meaner than a snake without a rattle. "Now, if that's all...kindly leave."

And Jack nodded, "Thank you kindly."


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse Duke wasn't one to pry. He always believed that a man's integrity was always more important than his past. If a guy had a few skeletons in his closet, so what? Doesn't really mean he can't make amends for it. Isn't that what it said in the good book?

So when he got a call from Ennis Del Mar, lookin' for work on their farm didn't hesitate and let him. There was plenty of work on the farm, and who knows, maybe Ennis Del Mar was in need of a change of pace.

But he never expected Ennis to be so...stoic. The man hardly ever talked. They had only managed to get him to have supper with his family once. He had only managed to get him to talk about himself and his past once, and after that, he went right back to his closed off self. There were people in Hazzard county who were starting to talk. Making rumours that he was some kind of escaped convict trying to get at someone for revenge. It had been a month since Ennis had started working for them, and a whole nother month since he spent the night on the Duke farm. And as much as Jesse didn't want to admit it, it kind of felt like Ennis was hiding something.

But what could a hard working man like Ennis Del Mar have to hide?

Jesse had sent the Duke boys and Ennis out into the farm to get some work done, and Daisy was already on her way to the Boar's Nest to start her shift. Jesse had instructed Bo and Luke to do everything they can to convince Ennis to stay for supper. It wasn't healthy for a person to stay cooped up in their apartment all day, with nothing to do but think about the next day's work.

Jesse wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and a knock came from the door.

"Hold on a second," Jesse said. He walked over to the door, and turned the knob. And there stood a lankey looking cowboy with a black hat tipped to its side.

"Howdy," the cowboy said, "Is this here the Duke ranch?"

Jesse looked around, there was no one else in sight besides him and this total stranger. "Uh...yeah," Jesse said, "Can I help you?"

"Uhm," the stranger rubbed his neck and closed his eyes, as if he were trying to rub a kink out of his body, "I'm lookin' for Ennis Del Mar."

"Ennis...Del Mar?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Yeah," the stranger said, "I'm an old friend of his from...way back. I thought I'd come by and look him up." He smiled and tried to seem as nonchalant as possible. "I-I mean, if he ain't here, I can just-"

"No no, he's here, he's just out back on the farm," Jesse said while pointing. "I can take you to him, if you'd like."

The strangers face brightened, and Jesse saw a smile wider than the Mississippi. "I'd like that very much sir."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been months since Ennis Del Mar had started working on the Duke farm, and he was still as distant as ever. The man was an orphan with no family to call his own, so Luke couldn't really blame him for being so insular. Luke couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he didn't have Uncle Jesse, Bo or Daisy to turn to. It had to be hard. But while Ennis' was desperate for solitude, Luke knew that people were what he needed most, as did the rest of the Duke clan.

Bo and Luke, and yes, even Daisy, had tried every scheme in the book to get Ennis to open up. He declined every invitation to the Boar's Nest for a beer, every town get-together, every family barbeque, and instead returned to his apartment in the middle of the county alone. That wasn't healthy for anyone. Even Daisy's charms seemed to diminish on Ennis. It was so strange, every man in Hazzard county had tried to flirt with Daisy at least once or twice, but Ennis hadn't even tried once. Something must really be wrong if a pretty girl's face doesn't turn a man's head.

That day, Luke, Bo and Ennis worked the fields in the back of the barn. The farm was running like a well oiled engine, all thanks to the added help of Ennis Del Mar. And today, to reward their ranch hand, Bo and Luke had decided they would take Ennis out for a beer at the Boar's Nest. Whether he wanted to go or not. Luke glanced up from his plowing, wiped the sweat from his forehead and nudged his cousin Bo.

"Alright Bo," Luke said, "You think ol' Ennis would be interested in takin' a ride into town with us after work? And then we can," Luke winked, "Show him a good time?"

Bo smiled and nodded his head, "Sure he will, cousin."

It was high time Ennis met some of the folks in Hazzard, and he was going to.

"Uh hey," Bo said looking up, "Ain't that Uncle Jesse over yonder?"

Luke placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sun's glare, "Uh...yeah it is." And next to Uncle Jesse stood a tall stranger, with a thin build, a black hat, and a lopsided grin that almost made him look playful. "But who's that cowboy with him?"

Ennis never looked up.

"Hey, Ennis," Jesse called, "This stranger here's been lookin' for you." He thumbed to the man next to him.

And Luke saw the stranger take off his hat and call out, "Hey Ennis."

And like a rug being pulled from under Ennis' feet, the young ranch hand looked up and froze to earth beneath his boots.

The stranger opened his arms and smiled wider. And Ennis...didn't move, but little by little, like ice cicles melting from the rooftops, Ennis' face began to thaw. A smile creeped onto his thin lips. A glow began to peek through his irises. He dropped his plow, and like a child learning to walk, slowly made his way to the stranger.

"J-Jack Twist?" Ennis said, it sounded more like a statement than a question. Ennis smiled, and wrapped his arms around his old friend.

 _Jack Twist?_  Luke thought,  _The guy who sent that postcard a few months back?_  Memory of that postcard had fallen away as time went by. Ennis never mentioned it again, of course, that was par the course for him. And Bo and Luke were more interested in getting Ennis out of his damn apartment than worrying about an old letter.

Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and tightened, Ennis buried his face in the other man's shoulder, and heaved his chest so high it would probably touch the stars.

And the two of them stood there and did not move. Ennis only hugged deeper, longer, harder, as if he were terrified that if he let go, Jack would disappear into a puff of smoke.

Luke leaned over to Bo, "Wow...I ain't never seen Ennis do that before."

"Yeah," Bo whispered, "I didn't even know he  _could_  hug like that."

Luke shoved his thumbs into his waistband and coughed. Ennis looked up from Jack's chest and cleared his throat...but never took his hands from shoulders. "Hey Ennis," Luke said, "You wanna introduce us to yer friend there?"

Ennis blinked, and then regained his stoic composure. "This here's Jack Twist. I told ya'll 'bout him when that postcard came 'round. You remember?"

"Shoot yeah, that was quite a time ago though," Luke said. So this was the famous Jack Twist, the man from Ennis' mysterious past.

"It's real nice to meet ya' Mr. Twist," Bo said as he held out his hand.

"Shoot friend, you can call my Jack." Jack grabbed Bo's hand in his palm and smiled.

Jack had an open easiness about him, Luke noticed. A warmth that seemed attract others like flies to buttermilk.

"Well," Luke said, "It's always nice to meet a friend of Ennis'." Well actually, it was nice to know the Ennis had friends at all. And Ennis...Ennis still hadn't removed his hands from Jack's shoulders.

"Well now, isn't this nice," Uncle Jesse interjected, in all the hullabaloo Luke had forgotten he was even there. "It's always nice to meet a friend of Ennis'." And Jesse grinned, "Hey Ennis, how 'bout you take the rest of the day off and show your friend around town?" Jesse turned to the boys, "And the boys'll go with you two. You've never been to the Boar's Nest, right? Ya know, Daisy's working her shift up there and she'd be mighty glad to meet this, uh, Jack Twist of yours."

Ennis smiled, "Uh...well."

"That sounds great!" Jack said with a smile, "I've been itchin' to get a beer with this guy the second I got into town." Jack looped his arm around Ennis' neck and pulled the ranch hand in tightly.

"Well now you're talking our language," Luke said. "Let's get outta here."


	7. Chapter 7

 

Jack Twist had to be the liveliest fella Bo had ever laid eyes on. He was quick to smile, order a beer, tell a joke or wink at a pretty waitress. Shoot, the Boar’s Nest hadn’t seen such spirit since Uncle Jesse had won the first Hazzard Derby. 

 

Jack was already downing his third beer, while Ennis had barely touched his first. The two were corralled at the bar, while Daisy, Luke and Bo sat at their usual table in the center where they could gawk and gaze and wonder at the small smile creeping onto Ennis’ face. It was a marvel, to see Ennis Del Mar, the secretive ranch hand, smile so broadly. It was like a dimmer switch, slowly, but surely, gaining light the longer and longer Jack stood in Ennis’ presence. 

 

“Wow,” Bo said as he leaned into Luke, “Those two are quite a pair.” 

 

“They sure are,” Luke said, “How in the Sam Hill do you think they became friends? I mean, Ennis is so...quiet, and Jack has more horsepower in him than the entire Nascar 500.” 

 

And the sheer effect that cowboy Jack seemed to have on Ennis was...supernatural. With Jack around, Ennis seemed more at ease, less agitated, it was as if he had a partner to help take the edge off.

 

Luke laughed, “Hey, maybe this Jack fella’s actually some kind of con man working with Ennis to take all the money in Hazzard and now they’re going to make their move.”

 

“Oh hush now,” Daisy said as she gently smacked Luke’s arm, “That’s no way to talk about your friends.” She grabbed a pitcher of beer and sauntered over to where Ennis and his old pal were hunkered down, right beneath the boar’s head that boss Hogg swore he hunted down himself.

 

Bo just watched in amusement. “Still, I wonder how those two met. There’s no way they could have run around in the same circles. Ennis doesn’t seem like the Rodeo Cowboy type.” 

 

“Well,” Luke began, “Ennis did say they met on a job. Maybe they just kept hanging out with each other. Who knows, stranger things have happened.” 

 

But Bo wasn’t entirely sure, Luke had always been one to scrutinize others (it might not have been a likeable trait but it did help keep Bo out of trouble when needed). Luke could be right, and Jack and Ennis were playing a long con. Maybe they had a score to settle with Boss Hogg and were trying to find the right time to strike. Ot maybe-

 

“Hey, Bo,” came a bright voice from across the bar. Bo looked to see Jack’s toothy grin, and thick palms waving up at him, “Ennis here tells me you and your cousin like Nascar?” 

 

Bo nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a dream of our to race in the Indy 500 since we were kids!”

 

Jack grinned wider, “Ain’t nuthin’ better than the feel of adrenaline rushin’ through your veins,” Luke said as he slapped Ennis on the shoulder. “I mean, I’m more into rodeo myself, but we’re of the same mind, right? The gear shiftin’, the tires screechin’. Like narrowly missin’ the horns of a bull.” Jack took one, long sip of his beer and sighed, “Ain’t nuthin’ like it in the world.”

 

Bo banged his fist against the table, “Damn straight!” Shoot, a fella who knew about racing? And could talk to Bo about thrills was a man Bo could learn to love. Who cares if he and Ennis were a couple of con men. For a guy like Jack, Bo would give him his right arm. 

 

Luke just rolled his eyes, he knew Bo, and anyone who could talk about thrills like that was someone Bo would marry...no questions asked. 

 

“Well,” Luke said as he gulped down his beer, “I guess you’re alright with him.” 

 

“Uh…” Bo blushed and sat his rear end back on his hard wooden stool, “...well, I mean. The guy can’t be all bad, right?” 

 

But still...the affect the mysterious Jack Twist had on Ennis Del Mar was….intriguing, to say the least


	8. Chapter 8

 

Ever since Jack Twist got to town, Ennis had been more and more friendly-like. In between rodeo practice, Jack had found himself visiting the farm more and more. He’d give the boys a hand with the milking, the plowing, the cattle branding, and within hours that placed would be ship-shape. 

 

Luke, as always, was suspicious, but Bo couldn’t be more pleased. It was like they had two ranch hands for the price of one. The chores got done in no time at all, and even Uncle Jesse was impressed. Today was no different. Ennis and Jack worked the land like they were a part of it. And they worked together as if they had been together all their lives. Jack knew Ennis’ tendency to overwork himself, and knew when the gruff ranch hand needed a break. And Ennis knew Jack’s mind would sometimes wander, and knew how to keep the rodeo cowboy in check. It was as if the two shared the same spirit. 

 

“Wow,” Bo said as Jack and Ennis worked in the distance. Bo and Luke sat on the porch, the chores done for the day (shoot, the chores were done for the whole week). “Those two are a marvel.” 

 

“Yeah,” Luke said. Whatever issues Bo’s cousin had with Ennis, he had to admit that the ranch hand and his friend were good workers. “But it’s weird as all get out that Jack don’t want no cash for all his helping.” 

 

Bo just shrugged, “Every time Uncle Jesse offers to pay him Jack just turns him down. Honestly I know the guy’s here just to see Ennis, but that don’t mean he has to work with the guy.” 

 

“And that’s another thing. Whenever Jack’s around, Ennis seems like a completely different person. I saw that cowboy smile three different times today.” 

 

“Wow.” Bo whistled. “That’s gotta be a new record.”   Bo rubbed his chin, “Those two have gotta be real close. 

 

Within minutes, Jesse Duke walked through the screen door, a pitcher of iced tea in hand. “Alright boys,” he called out. “Bo, Luke, Ennis, Jack. It’s lunch time, come and get it.” 

 

And Jack turned and smiled, his hands resting on Ennis’ shoulders, his face bright and peppy. 

 

“We’re comin’ Mr. Duke.” Jack leaned in, and whispered something in Ennis’ ear, and Ennis merely laughed, punched his friend in the shoulder and carried on. 

 

Bo and Luke turned towards the screen door, lunch smelled wonderful. Uncle Jesse had made an old family favorite, chicken and dumplings with butter biscuits, iced tea and all the fixings. Gravy, potatoes, collard greens so think you’d need a weed wacker to cut through them.

 

“Shoot Uncle Jessie,” Luke said as he sat down, “What’s the occasion? You only ever cook like this on Christmas.”

 

“Well,” Uncle Jesse began,  “Since Mr. Twist doesn’t want any money for his help, I figured the least I could do was offer him a home cooked meal.” Jesse shook his grey head, removed his cap and smiled. 

 

“Well Mr. Duke,” Jack said as he removed his hat, “You didn’t need to go through all this trouble just for me.” Despite Jack’s exuberant personality, he never liked it when people made a fuss over him. Sure, rodeo work was nice. The cheering girls, the rowdy cowboys, the taste of blood on your tongue after you’ve hit the ground one too many times, but at the end of the day, Jack was really just a guy who liked a cold beer and a small meal. And all this fuss over a little farm work was enough to make Jack Twist blush. 

 

“Now I won’t have you slick talk your way out a’ this,” Uncle Jesse said, “I’ve already cooked the food, you and the rest are here, and that’s that. Eat up.” Jack and Ennis were beginning to learn that when Uncle Jesse made a proclamation, it stuck. 

 

Ennis slathered butter on his roll, and Bo and Luke sipped at their tea. And Jack...well, he just tried to keep his eyes off Ennis. It seemed, well, to Luke at least, that if Jack wasn’t talking about the upcoming rodeo, or figuring the best way to herd the cattle, he was looking at Ennis. Everyone in Hazzard was all abuzz with Ennis’ charming friend. Who was he? How’d they meet? Where did they come from? At the very least, Luke thought, now would be the perfect time to get some answers. 

 

“So,” Luke said as he reached for another roll, “You guys met up on Brokeback Mountain? That must’ve been quite a meetin’.” 

 

Jack smiled, a lingering haunted smile, and tilted his head down. “Well, yes. I reckon. I needed some cash and I got work as a sheppard and Ennis was there and we…”Jack paused, tilted his chin to the sky as if he were looking for the answer to a far away question. He closed his eyes. “We just got a long real well.” And if Luke didn’t know any better, he’d say Jack Twist almost looked pale, as if he had just finished driving an entire herd of cattle alone. 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ennis said with a mouth full of cornbread, “When you weren’t goofing off, pretending to be some rodeo star.” 

 

“Hey,” Jack said, “I am a rodeo star.” 

 

“Well, Mr. Aguirre didn’t think so. He hired us to be shepherds not rodeo cowboys.” 

 

“Mr. Aguirre was a jerk with no sense of humor!” Jack said as he threw his hands up. He turned to Bo, “Aguirre was the guy who hired us to watch his cattle for the season, right? And the way he worked us was down right criminal! You know, we had orders to make sure we had eyes on the cattle at all times, see? Which meant one of us had to be in the tent while the other was out in the fields at all times.” Jack scratched his head as he recalled his time there, “And this guy,” he said as he jabbed his thumb towards Ennis, “Insisted on being the one to watch the cattle at all times.”

 

“Yeah,” Ennis interjected, “Because  _ I _ was the only one who could shoot worth a darn. If Jack had been the one watching half the flock would’ve gone to coyotes, and we’d both be out of luck.” 

 

“Right, right, well anyway,” Jack continued, “This one night, it was so cold snowmen wouldn’t’ve been able to stand it.” The memory came back, awashed in a gentle glow. A cold prairie, a warm tent, and the lingering sensation of something beginning. “And Ennis is still out there with his shotgun doing his best John Wayne impression, trying to be a tough guy.” 

 

“I was doing my job,” Ennis said, a small grunt ruminating from his throat. Ennis’ knee shook, his hands looked desperately for something to do, something to distract themselves. But there was no labor to be done. No cows to be milked, no cattle to herd. Just four men around the table, sharing stories better left secret. 

 

“And then what happened?” Bo asked. 

 

“Well naturally--” Jack stopped, choosing his words carefully, as if one wrong phrase would break the spell and shatter whatever it was he was trying to convey. “I make him come inside the tent so he doesn’t freeze to death.” Jack giggled as he punched Ennis in the shoulder, but for the briefest of seconds, it felt as though Jack had regretted his words, as if somewhere deep inside of him, he felt as though his tale was only half done.  “This guy right here’ll work himself to death if you don’t watch him.” 

 

Luke had been in the military long enough to learn how to read people. To know what they say and, more importantly, what they don’t. And Jack was saying far more than he realized, but what Luke couldn’t understand...was what they were both hiding, deep beneath those long glance and wistful eyes. 

  
_ Brokeback Mountain _ , Luke thought, it was beginning to sound more and more like an escape than a place.


End file.
